


Jealousy?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Astorolf (Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Or something more?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander
Series: Astorolf (Astoria Greengrass/Rolf Scamander) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100282





	Jealousy?

Our story starts in Rolf Scamander's house, he has been letting Astoria Greengrass stay there after her divorce from Draco. 

Astoria scowled. "You'll never guess who I saw today."

Rolf asked, "Draco and Harry perhaps?"

Astoria nodded and said, "And their 'perfect' relationship."

Rolf sighed. "You've been hung up over him for several months now. Storia, there are other fish in the sea."

Astoria mumbled, "I know, but what if I choose the wrong man again?"

Rolf smirked. "Any man lucky enough to know you would know how amazing you are."

Astoria glanced up at him and inquired, "Do you really mean that, Rolfy?"

Rolf grinned. "I do because I've known you only a short while and I know how wonderful you are."

Astoria smiled slightly. "Do you love me or something like that?"

Rolf beamed, "Something like that."

Astoria told him, "You should have said something!"

Rolf laughed. "When? You've been moping over Draco since the night we met. When exactly was the right time to tell you I love you?"

Astoria stated, "You have a point. I love you too by the way."


End file.
